shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 37
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 36 Their attacks worked. The marines were at a horrible position now. All of their outlying ships that were in optimal position to fire their cannons when ready were now either useless, or completely destroyed and sinking to the bottom of the ocean. All of the pirates had gotten away, and were now in their temporary headquarters, readying for the next attack. The sun peaked over the horizon, and was halfway up when the marines were finally up and readying their troops for the next assault. They lined up their troops, and began to march them down the main road, it was wide enough for them to gain optimal rankings in their lines, and long enough to insure that they had enough backing when the going got tough. They did not get far, though. They were halted to a most disheartening sight. All four pirate captains, Thoosa, Jolly D. Chris, Rinji, and Knave were lined up across the street, standing and facing all of them with deadpan faces that insured them that they would not allow them to pass. Rinji stood with his arms crossed, Thoosa stood with her bass guitar as if she was going to play it, Chris stood with his hands on his hips, and Knave (against the wishes of their doctor) stood with bandages around his hands and his forehead, as well as around his torso. The green-haired pirate captain still stood with confidence, his fists clenched and his eyes glaring at the marines. All of them looked up to see that the Admirals and high ranking individuals in the marines stood atop the ship. All of them were present, sans Polatsu, who was bed-ridden in the infirmary. Shinan sported her gigantic, red katana, sliding it out of her sheath, and held it up toward the pirate captains. Shinan: As Vice Admiral of the marines, I have been chosen to head up this operation! And as such, I am obligated to give you a chance to surrender! Throw down your arms and we promise to spare your- Knave: Bullshit! so loud that the other three captains looked at him, wide-eyed. You military drones can make all the empty promises you want! We know you lying bastards better come at us with all you've got, because we're not bowing to your every whim! Chris: Yeah! You know the drill! Skip the official talk and bring it on! Shinan: Fine! You big babies! MARINES! called out to her men, and all of them readied their firearms, pointing them at the pirate captains. OPEN FIRE! An entire volley of bullets began to fly. Hundreds of bullets at a time came straight for the pirates. The bullets that hit Rinji as he turned into his Cheshire form passed through him, leaving traces of purple smoke as they exited his body. He stood with his arms crossed, and did not flinch even once. Thoosa's entire midsection transformed into a residue bubble, and began to collect the bullets as they came into her bubble, she began to expand her form. Chris also allowed the bullets to pass through his clay body, he turned his head to see Knave. The captain of the Marimo pirates spun around extremely fast, creating his whirlwind with both hands, and the spiraling heat shielded him from the large amounts of bullets coming toward him. The bullets finally stopped as many of the marines were forced to reload. Shinan was seconds away from giving the order to stop, but it was far too late. Knave: '''Naga Naga No! Hito To-nado! unleashed his tornado into the crowd of them, and there were many burned on the right side of the marines, taking out at least thirty or forty of them. '''Thoosa: Demo-nisshu Konsa-to, Mairudo Fyujon: her chest bubble full of bullets and brought it to her arm to make it smaller and far more dense, building up the pressure as she aimed it back at them. Kuikku Shinguru FAIA!!! the bubble, sending a seriously large amount of bullets at all of them, taking out well over fifty of them. Chris: '''Clay Clay BOWLING!!! a massive ball of clay from both of his arms and shot it straight into the center of the marines, scattering their great numbers into the four winds, and even going so far as to smash into the ship that docked alongside of that pier behind them. The officers on top of it kept their bearing, and did not falter. '''Rinji: Busoshoku! Rinji SHOGEKIHA!!!!!! up both of his hands and condensed the air around them, sending a massively wide shockwave into the large crowd of soldiers, sending several of them flying into the surrounding buildings and even sending several of them back. The powerful force of the shockwave smashed into the side of the ship, rocking it back and forth, and even going so far as to bend the middle of it, creating a massive dent in the hull of that huge naval battleship. The soldiers were all but completely obliterated from the combined forces of the captains as they went back to their original standing position. Grim: Dodododododo! What an interesting bunch. looks from all of the marine officers as they glared at him. This should be such a fun day. Allow me to play my card now, Shinan? Shinan: No, Grim. Goro-san, you take the point, and take care of them while we send in the second wave. Keep vigilant, they probably have their crews hiding in the buildings in the surrounding area. Goro: Of course they do. off his white overcoat and threw it to the side as he stepped up to the edge of the ship and jumped down onto the pier. All of the captains knew that this was a major player, and they were not going to take him lightly. Chris: Spike! Get out here! Knave: Sirius! You're up! Rinji: '''Kimi! It's your turn! '''Thoosa: Ruriko! Show these boys how it's done. This drew looks from the other captains. Spike jumped down from the building and landed, walking to the center of the street, as did Kimi as she walked out of the door of a very large, broken down building. Ruriko and Sirius joined them in the center and stood in front of Goro as he walked amongst his struggling subordinates. The marines stood at attention, those who could, anyway. Goro: Do not falter, get the injured out of here immediately! I'll handle these poppers. Marine: Saluted. Aye, sir! [Hurried to carry out his orders as they fell back, and made way for another force of marines coming the ship. Sirius stood in the center of the pirate fighters, cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face. Sirius: '''Oh, he looks pretty strong doesn't he? Perhaps you three should let me handle this. Looks like gramps will take some doing, but I can take him. '''Ruriko: What?! No way! Kimi: Fat chance there, buddy boy. a glare from him as she readied her gigantic axe with a very long handle. We'll see who gets the last hit on him, and I'll wager that's me! Spike: Steel yourselves, here he comes. They watched as Goro stretched, and popped his amazingly huge arms, his scarred and experienced chest. That was when he got into his fighting position, thanking his lucky stars that Chio was not among them. Before his first attack came, it was Ruriko who appeared in an instant in front of him. She was far shorter than him, and he was infinitely thicker than she was, and her fist came straight into an uppercut on his chin. There was something wrong, though, her fist felt an immense pain against his rock-solid chin, and his recoil was next to nothing. Ruriko: Eh?! Even for her rapid movement, his fist was far faster than that of a cannonball, and plowed her in the face, knocking her straight onto her back, she rolled back and flipped onto her feet. She cringed at the horrible pain in her T-zone, and looked in horror as he came charging in. This time it was Sirius who met him in a charge, he held nothing back as his fist came around and met him in the chest. Sirius: Panzer SHOT!!! a punch into him, but the large brute of a former Admiral continued to charge. Goro came in with a right cross that Sirius was able to dodge, and came up with a iron-clad knee into Goro's gut. As strong as the attack was, Goro ignored the pain and slammed his elbow straight across Sirius's face, knocking him completely down as a shockwave blared through the air, breaking many windows of surrounding buildings. Kimi was quick to join the fray, bringing her axe straight down from overhead at the large, old man. He held up his arm and caught the full brunt of the attack, and she was shocked to see that it merely caused a slight trickle of blood. That was when Spike came in, and stopped an oncoming punch. He was already in his hybrid dinosaur form of a Kentrosaurus. His clawed hand was taken aback by the enormous impact, and his body was pushed sliding in its tracks. In that position, all of them who were able punched Goro at the same time, shaking him. But that was when he clapped his hands together, causing a shockwave that pushed them all back in their tracks, and then smashed both of his hands into the ground. The impact dug him slightly into the ground, but also caused a horrible tremor that compromised their balance. With one great sweep of his arm, he swiped Sirius's face into spitting blood and knocking him down, and he collided with Spike's chest, which was already injured from the battle the day before as he smashed into the building. Kimi came in with a spinning axe attack as she called out "Tornado Wrath!" Goro grabbed the axe with both hands flat on the sides, stopping her completely. The recoil of such a stop was wrenching to her back, and Goro's gigantic foot collided with her gut and sent her into the building behind her, crashing down the door. Goro wiped the blood from his chin, then looked over at Ruriko, who stood in a fighting stance against him, despite the fact that even in her confident mind, was starting to doubt her abilities against such a monster. That was when all of them started to hear clapping. A very slow clapping that came from behind the pirate captains. All eyes turned to see another tall, large old man with a snow white beard. A large, burned scar was clearly visible through half of his torso, even through his bandages that covered it. Goro was taken by surprise, his eyes widened, and his eyebrow went straight up. Snowbeard: '''So, you have chased me along a great stretch of my journey, and find me here of all places. Goro, my old friend, it has been far too long. his hands together, and bowed low toward the ground. '''Goro: Captain Nicholas Omage... lost sight of Ruriko at that point and turned to walk toward Snowbeard. You're right, this is the last place I thought I would find you. Perhaps it was fate. Snowbeard: There is no doubting that, my friend. Indeed, fate had a part to play. As always, you stand in the way of victory, and I shall see that you are taken from that position. off the huge beads from around his neck and dropped them, causing a small tremor from their massive weight, surprising even the pirate captains as they moved out of his way. Goro: I was hoping to hear you say that, because now I am going to break every bone in your body. his palm as the two faced one another. '''Snowbeard: '''Then, so be it. COME! Graveyard of a Madman Part 38 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side